Cilla Black
Cilla Black ( Liverpool , May 27 1943 ) is a British singer and television presenter . She is the only female representative of the Mersey Beat who gained international fame. She is best known for her hit Anyone Who Had a Heart , You're My World and You've Lost That Lovin 'Feelin' . In the 80's and 90 they presented the television shows Blind Date and Surprise, surprise for the British ITV . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Musical career **1.2 Television Career *2 Discography **2.1 Singles *3 External links Biography [ edit ] Musical career [ edit ] Cilla Black was born Priscilla Maria Veronica as a White Protestant father and a Catholic mother in Liverpool. In the early 60s she had a part-time job as guardian of the wardrobe in The Cavern Club , where the Beatles performed regularly. Self she climbed between performances also once the stage to sing. As she was in those years with some bands sing. The Beatles were also impressed by its qualities and asked her to their manager Brian Epstein . The audition that she could do, failed. She sang the song Summertime , but The Beatles, who accompanied her, played the song for her voice low. In addition, she was very nervous. On6 September 1963, Epstein still took her under his wing after he had seen occur. her somewhere Priscilla White took her stage name after being wrongly Cilla Black was mentioned in the magazine Mersey Beat .Epstein did that name sound good and they decided to take that name. To She got a record deal with Parlophone and George Martin produced her debut single Love of the loved , written by Paul McCartney . The song took the 35th place in the UK Singles Chart . In comparison with the results of the other bands under Epstein, the debut of Black was disappointing. Epstein's successor was from the United States the song Anyone Who Had a Heart by Burt Bacharach sung by Dionne Warwick brought. George Martin was the first by Shirley Bassey to sing, but Epstein persuaded to give him. it Black The single was a huge success and reached in February 1964 , the first in the British charts .Warwick, whose version only achieved the 42th place, was not talking about the cover of Black. She found it an exact copy of its release and complained: "If I had coughed on the recording, they had exactly imitated."Her third single, You're my world equaled the success of Anyone Who Had a Heart and arrived late May in the first place. The song was a translation of Il Mio Mondo from the Italian singer-songwriter Umberto Bindi .Warwick took in response to Blacks success with a cover of her song You're my world , but that was not released in the United States as a single, so Blacks version could achieve. 26th place there 're my world is coverd by still several artists retreaded including Guys n 'Dolls , who in 1977 a number 1 hit in the Netherlands and Flanders had it. Black would later score more hits with translations of Italian songs. Do not answer me , A fool am I , and I only live to love you all were of Italian origin. They ended the year with the number 7 hit It's for you , which was just like her debut single written by Paul McCartney. He accompanies her on the piano in this song into a waltz rhythm. In 1965 Black repeated the trick of Anyone Who Had a Heart by scoring with a song that had been in the United States already proved a big hit. This time she did it with You've Lost That Lovin 'Feelin' by the Righteous Brothers . Now she had to leave for the original move, the version of the Righteous Brothers took in February the first place . Blacks version to place second, which is the unique situation arose that same song in different versions at position 1 and 2 was in the British charts; something later never occurred. In 1966 the top 10 hits followed Love's just a broken heart , Alfie and Do not answer me . Alfie was written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David , Bacharach after the British film Alfie had seen. In the UK, the song was not used in the film, but in the American edition was the song during the end credits sung by Cher , who had a U.S. hit. Blacks version also took the American Billboard Hot 100 , but did not exceed the 95th place. This time it was Dionne Warwick who had the most successful version, because its cover was to place 15. Television Career [ edit ] Epstein tried in 1967 to get as an actress and presenter. working Black also She had a starring role in the psychedelic comedy Work is a four-letter word , but this film was virtually ignored by the critics. When Epstein died in August 1967 to an overdose of drugs , the management was taken over by Bobby Willis with whom Black had married since 1965. Her television career has continued and in 1968 she got her own TV show Cilla''on the BBC . This show was until 1976 included eight seasons. Musically that paid off, because the tunes sung by herself of the programs also made it to the charts. Written by McCartney ''Step inside love tune as was used for the first four seasons and was a top 10 hit for Black. The following year was followed by the top 10 hits Surround yourself with sorrow and Conversations . When they were in 1971 came up with a new tune for her show, which was also a big hit: Something tells me (something's gonna happen tonight) took the 3rd place. However, this was the last big hit for Black. Only Baby, we can not go wrong , the tune of the seventh season of Cilla was a modest hit. The singles they released not afterwards. Took the charts Black continued to be from the 70s to focus on her career as a television personality. In 1975 she got on ITV its six-part comedy series Cilla's comedy six , and in 1976 that was persecuted by Cilla's world of comedy .Black then hit a few years out of the spotlight until they are in 1984 , the television show Surprise, surprise , the British version of the show surprise , was present. A year later she became host of Blind date , similar to the [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blind_Date_(televisie) Flemish Blind date] and the Dutch on good luck . These programs would they respectively in 2001 and 2003 to present. These shows attracted a lot of audience and a year Black was even the highest paid presenter on British television. In 1998 Black was there with The moment of truth in a third program, which ran until 2001. In 1993 Black had for the last time chart success. That year was her album Through the years from, including duets with Cliff Richard , Barry Manilow and Dusty Springfield . The song Through the years and the duet''Heart and soul'' of Springfield, were minor hits in the UK Singles Chart. In 1999 Blacks husband and manager Bobby Willis died at age 57 of lung cancer . Since then arranges Blacks eldest son Robert's management of his mother. Discography [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Category:1943 births